Nico Karias
Summary Nico is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz Nico, his twin brother Caius and his older sister Cosmos were born into a very wealthy family. However, despite this they lived very unhappy lives. More specifically, they were treated poorly. They had no freedom, no rights, no love. Their parents saw them as objects. Eventually the two ran away to Velos City, Michigan. At some unknown time later they joined the Regulus Faction. Nico was chosen by Azrael to be his Void Flame inheritor along with his twin brother Caius, meanwhile Cosmos was grated Virtue Armor. Nico serves as one of the powerhouses for the Yuracion Nexus' second branch. Personality Nico is a very out-going guy with a good heart. However, at the same time he also has a delinquent-like personality that gives him an air of danger, something that many of the members of the Yuracion Nexus Second Branch have. One of his main character traits is his uneasiness with girls. Despite his bad-boy disposition, he is extremely shy around girls, or more specifically, cute girls. However, he does have massive respect for women and absolutely despises when he sees a guy disrespect a girl. His relationship with his older sister Cosmos is expressed bluntly. He cares deeply for her. The two often are seen together and have a deep and trusting relationship. Whenever Cosmos is hurt by an enemy, Nico quickly snaps and at this point has no qualms about erasing his opponent off the bat. He and Yato usually are at the beck and call of Cosmos and do whatever she want without complaint....at least to her face as they know better. In a similar vein as Cosmos, Nico is extremely close to his twin brother Caius. He is able to keep up with Caius' upbeat and hyper-active personality along with his apparent dim-wittedness. The two work off each other perfectly well and can communicate in combat without even so much as eye sight. It is shown that the two can communicate in a way that no opponent can read, it is described by Nico as "I just know what Caius will do and how to follow up with it. Something I can't even due with Big Sis." It is stated the both inheriting the power of the Angel of Death is partially the reason for this along with their long history of fighting to protect their sister against much stronger opponents. He doesn't feel the need to be as protective of Caius seeing as he considered Caius a much more talented fighter than him while Nico is obviously the smarter of the two. But nonetheless the two siblings are extremely close and nearly inseparable. Nico has a lot of respect for Chase and sees him as a role model. The two usually get involved in crazy antics and he sees Chase as the older brother he always wanted. He sees Vice as the father he never had and shows great respect towards him. Nico also tends to show a nonchalant attitude to those he doesn't know or to those he meets for the first time. He also likes helping others and is willing to do so without hesitation. He also despises those who prey on the weak. He tends to be slightly overconfident in his skill when it comes to combat, yet he never underestimates his opponents. He prefers to overpower his opponents with attacks before they can fight back. Nico is known to be a very good singer and he usually takes missions that revolve around singing for others. He is also talented in playing the guitar. Some of his other talents involve; cooking, drawing, fighting, hacking, gaming and acting. It's stated that Nico can sometimes be a drama queen when his has to do something he doesn't want to do, or wants something that he can't really get. It is noted that despite him having a fit build, Nico is not the athletic/workout type. This is shown during training when he falls behind his much more active friends during long periods of jogging or other workouts. Nico is more of a gamer/intellectual type and prefers to be behind a screen than move around outside. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Nicolas "Nico" Karias Origin: Yuracion Absolon: New World Order Gender: Male Age: 17 (BoS), 19 (EoS) Classification: Human, Void Flame Embodiment Date of Birth: July 2, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Noxius City, Michigan Height: 5'9" Likes: Gummy Candy Dislikes: Marshmallows Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Playing Video Games, Hacking Xceed: Death Angel: Reaper's Phantasm Battle Type: Power Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus Second Branch Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: To be added... Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C Powers and Abilities: Personal Skills=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Scythe Mastery, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8. Will continue to resurrect as long as the Angel of Death Azrael wills it), Existence Erasure via the Void Flame, Soul Manipulation, Able to hack his opponent's abilities essentially controlling their effects, Information Analysis, Hacking, Non-Corporeal (Can make himself non-corporeal to a point in which even Yuracion Energy users cannot harm him), Holy Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Granted Angel abilities. Angels have powerful Holy powers and are strong against beings of darkness, dealing more damage against them. Angels can also purify evil hearts and even forcibly turn a person into an existence that leads towards the light alignment), Morality Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation via Death Angel: Reaper's Phantasm, Light Manipulation, Healing (Angels notably have strong healing powers of the A class at least), Sealing (Has angelic powers and thus can naturally seal others away), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Corruption (Types 2 and 3. Angels are naturally resistant to corruption based abilities). |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Town level+ (Comparable to Caius who created force equal to a Magnitude 6.5 Earthquake during their sparring match in the Null Realm) Speed: Massively FTL (Faster than a Sky Raider who can move and fight at 1100x the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Mrtyu, A few hundred kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Mrtyu (Death Scythe) Intelligence: Nico is a very intelligent person who is a naturally skilled hacker. As a fighter he is a natural highly talented fighter who utilizes his void flames to the fullest. He however, is not the type to use the full capabilities unless he finds his foes to be a massive threat. Nico is also great a analyzing his foes' threat level and skills. Weaknesses: When angered, he can be extremely impulsive. Reckless. Void Flame Arte: Angel of Death drains him of all his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Death Angel: Reaper's Phantasm: Nico's Unique Xceed Ability. With this ability, Nico is able to summon a replica of Azrael's Scythe Mrtyu that can rip the souls out of anyone struck by it. Nico can also make himself reach a level of intangibility that makes not even other Yuracion Energy users able to touch him. This ability also grants Nico the power to create extremely powerful illusions that lead to the opponent's death. The more sins they have committed, the more potent the illusion and the quicker the death. *'Void Flame: Azrael's Blessing:' Due to the Blessing of Azrael, the Angel of Death, Nico becomes an embodiment of the Void Flames. He cannot truly die unless Azrael and the Void Flames are wiped out. Both he and Azrael are linked to the Void Flames and thus as long as the Void Flames exist, neither will die. *'Void Flame Arte: Infernal Dragon King:' Releases a giant black flame that is in the shape of a giant Dragon. This attack destroys the mind, body and soul instantly. *'Void Flame Arte: Angel of Death:' Nico charges a powerful attack with Mrtyu while a large mass of void flames engulf him. Suddenly a large silhouette of Azrael appears, both the silhouette and Nico swing their Death Scythe's down, causing a massive explosion of Void Flames to occur. Anything within range that is not considered an ally is instantly killed on a conceptual level and sent directly to Azrael. It is directly noted that this move channel's Azrael's power directly. However, due to this, Nico drains up all his power. Key: Second Branch Formation Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Morality Users Category:Illusionists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7